Ganondorf
' Ganondorf '(called Ganondorf Dragmire in the early English versions) is the primary antagonist in The Legend of Zelda ''franchise, in which he either appears under his humanoid form or his mighter transformation, sometimes under both. He is the king of the mostly-female thieves known as the Gerudos, the reincarnation of Demise as the King of Evil of the ''Zelda world, and the holder of the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf constantly tries to steal the other two Triforce pieces, Wisdom and Courage, to obtain the power of the Golden Goddesses and make the world his own, and is locked in permanent conflict with the main protagonists/archenemies Link and Princess Zelda throughout history. Stats History Personality Powers & Abilities Even without the Triforce, Ganondorf possess incredible fighting skills, enough to fight both Link and Zelda at the same time using twin blades. He also possesses dark magic abilities, such as energy blasts, and super strength. Ganondorf also has control over monsters. Just before gaining the full Triforce, Ganondorf fought and killed all of his followers that he did not trust at the same time, and singlehandedly defeated them. Several of these abilities were gifted to Ganondorf due to him formerly being Demise, and retaining these powers from his past life. With the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf becomes godly in power, invincible to all but the most powerful sacred weapons: the only things which can destroy his body being the Master Sword and the Silver Arrows. Ganondorf is immortal and possesses the ability to fly, teleport, possess others, empower other beings, utilize powerful magic, create powerful monsters, and also possess superhuman traits: such as enhanced reflexes and unlimited strength. All of the powers utilized by Zant are through Ganondorf's power, meaning that Ganon also possess the ability to rapid fire small blasts, grow to a giant size; and shrink to a miniature state, breath underwater, and create constructs. Even when in danger, Ganondorf can tap into his true demonic powers, adding it to the power he has as Ganondorf and with the Triforce of Power, becoming Ganon. While possessing Zelda, Ganondorf utilized the Triforce of Wisdom to create massive Golden Triangles with damaging qualities. Trivia *Ganon of Four Swords Adventures is the only main villain in the Zelda series not to be killed, as he ends up sealed inside the Four Sword while the previous Ganondorf (in both timelines), Ghirahim, Demise, Majora, Bellum, Chancellor Cole, Malladus, Zant, and Vaati did not survive their final battles. Similar Characters *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *''Final Fantasy'' **Garland /Chaos **Kefka Palazzo **Sephiroth *''Street Fighter'' **M. Bison **Akuma *''Mortal Kombat'' **Shao Kahn **Shinnok *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Gilgamesh (Fate) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Augus (Asura's Wrath) *Algol (Gransazer) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Vader **Emperor Palpatine *Lex Luthor (DC) *Doctor Doom (Marvel) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Category:Important Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fantasy Category:Ruler Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Christs Category:Archenemies Category:Revived Characters Category:Umbramancers Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Dragon Category:Obviously Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Stoic Category:The Dreaded Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Traitor Category:Legacy Category:The Corrupter Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Imprisoned Category:Leitmotif Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrite Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Invincible Characters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Evil Light Category:Death Battle Category:Unwitting Pawn Category:Supervillains Category:National Threats Category:Breakout Character Category:Aristocrats Category:Tragic Characters Category:Complete Monster